Creatures from the Dark Abyss
by Mysticshewolf7
Summary: Renet is on her first mission to recover a stolen scepter from the Leviathans and return it to it's rightful place.
1. The Creatures of the Dark Abyss

Chapter 1

Renet had only just became a full fledged Time Master a week prior when she receives an urgent message to see the counsel immediately. She quickly grabs her things and arrives to meet up. The counsel was already in place by the time she had arrives. She stands in front of the counsel with an apologetic look on her eyes. She thinks to herself *great! My first emergency meeting and I'm late* "I apologise for the hold up. I came as fast as I could." She says taking her seat among them. A few of the others chuckles. Her friend Arya was among them.

"Actually we kind of expected you would be late. After all...your not exactly known for your timing" She says grinning at her. "Next time try to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice"

The counsel only had 8 members, but they were the glue that held all space and time. Lord Simultaneous gives Renet a glare. "You would do good to note Arya's advise" Then he looks among the rest of the counsel. "It has came to my attention that somehow one of our Time Masters had been taken prisoner and his scepter taken from him. Arya... I need you and Dyson for this rescue mission. Will you accept? Arya and Dyson look at each other eager to go.

"I accept" Arya says quickly.

"As do I" Dyson says right after. "Wonderful! This mission is going to take all your skills and put them to the test. Your going to the planet Nurron. It is a Dark and cold planet just outside our galaxy. That is where Bryce is being held captive and where the Leviathans live. I urge you to use the bests strategy to free him from their grasp" Then he looks at Renet. "Renet I have a special mission for you." Her eyes widened and she grins as he spoke. "I need you to reclaim the scepter. It seems they used it too break though the astroid field to attack Earth." Her smile fades as she heard of them attacking Earth.

"Shouldn't we save Earth?" She protest with a disturbed confused look on her face. Lord Simultaneous just gives her a grin. "It seems that job has already been given to two Heroes of the past. Can you think of whom I speak of?" Renet tries to remember who he would be talking about, but still flashed him a confused look and shook her head. "Maybe this will help jog your memory. They traveled with an angel named Castiel and come from the 21st century"

Suddenly it came to her. The clues were more than enough. "Sam and Dean Winchester" She blurts out. Than she realised that she was going into the 21st century to retrieve the scepter. As she recalls of the legend Dean and Castiel banished the Leviathans to a desolate abyss called Purgatory. "I'll do it" Renet says with excitement.

Lord Simultaneous smiles. "Good. I knew you would"

After the counsil meeting, Renet wasted wasted no time. She opens a portal to Earth and jumps through. When she arrived on the the other side, she was dealing with were not only stronger and faster, but had a taste for the human species as well. If she was going to succeed she would need to be in stealth mode as much as possible. She opens a portal to the past in 21st century were the Leviathan had jumped into. She wasn't sure why they picked this time frame, but there must have been a reason. In her best interest she stays focused and aware of her surroundings. As she reaches her destination on the other side she witnesses a human laying dead on the ground. She was in complete shock to see his organs strung out all over the ground. A bit of anxiety rose, but she shook it off telling herself that she had a mission to attend to. She stays in stealth mode as she walks through a forest just outside of a town looking for any clues that could reveal the locati


	2. Creatures of the Dark Abyss  Chapter 2

Renet arrives back home exhausted from not only the time travel, but the sprint she had made to grab the scepter before the jump. She now has to bring the scepter to Lord Simultaneous, so he can put it in safe keeping. She walks through the halls to Lord Simultaneous's Private quarters and knocks.

The door opens revealing a blank look on his face for a second and then a huge smile appears as he spies the scepter in her hands. "I see you recovered the scepter." He says with a chuckle as he opens the door to welcome her in.

She walks in and and hands the scepter over with a smile. "Yeah... but it wasn't that easy. It seemed to take them forever to walk away from it. I caught some luck when a Leviathan decided he needed a snack. How are Arya and Dyson doing on their mission?" She looks over curiously at Lord Simultaneous.

He looks at her as his grin fades. "I wish I could tell you it

went well, but unfortunately I haven't heard from them. They should of arrived by now. If they are not back by tomorrow..." He drops his head in sorrow. "We may have to have a memorial in their name."

Renet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just stared at him in shock for a moment. When she finally shakes it off she decides she will retrieve her friends from the desolate planet. "No... I'll go get them. I can't just let them go! I can't give up on them! I overheard one of the Leviathan say that they ate Dyson!" She says as tears start to streak her face.

Lord Simultaneous turns to her with a strong gesture. "No... we already lost 3 of our own! I will not loose another Time Master to the same fate!" He strongly expresses. Then as he sees how broken she looked his face melts into concern. "Renet, I realise how close Arya and you are, but it's time to face the reality of the fact that they are gone for good." He embraces her in a comforting hug.

She accepts the gesture, but

was still scheming on a rescue mission. She turns toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Lord Simultaneous." She says as she walks out the door.

As she arrives home she prepares to make another jump. She had a plan and she knew it would work. She just needed some time to make it happen.

Jumping though the other side she arrives on the planet Narron. She quickly realizes the huge population of Leviathans. Luckily she had coverage on arrival in some trees. Ducking

in shadows she manages to reach their main headquarters.

Along the way, she overheard many conversations, but not one of Arya or Dyson. Her mind begins to race as she sneaks in with her scepter. She couldn't help, but think what if they did kill them on arrival? Slipping into the building wasn't a problem, but making her way through was another story. She had to crouch and hide behind statues that were rather small.

She comes to a room that smells rather damp and misty. As she looks around the concrete room she realises it's a prison seeing the bars and chains on the wall. It occurred to her a bit strange that there were so many Leviathans in the building, but non where they held their captives. She finally spies Arya and Dyson in the fourth cell down. Quickly she makes her way to their cell with a relieved smile. Arya returns the gesture.

Renet whispers through the bars "I'm so glad you guys are alive, but where are the guards?"

Arya looks at Renet pointing toward the door in front of them.

Renet grins and then gazes at the keypad on the bars. "How does the lock work?" Arya raises her thumb. Renet realises she will have to take out a Leviathan or portal them through in order to break them out.

She looks back over at Arya. "Where are your scepters?" she whispers to her once again.

Dyson looks at her with concern. "We don't know. Renet,

use yours to get us out, so we can find them." He says impatiently.

She gives him a slightly smug look as she portals them through the bars.

Arya smiles at her as she passes through. "About time Renet" She says with a grin.

Renet ignores her comment as she hears the door knob turn. She quickly opens another portal. As the door opens they leap through closing it quickly behind them.


End file.
